Z BLOOD
by Anne Scarlet
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS! Têm um pequeno aviso depois do Trailer, pra quem quiser ler.


**Sumário:** Eu queria poder dizer que tudo isso é uma grande injustiça e que nenhum de nós merece morrer, estaria mentindo – alguns merecem. Nossa única chance de sobrevivência agora é nos unirmos, e juntos, não seremos fáceis.

**Classificação:** 18 anos. Pode conter cenas de violência, morte, drogas, sexo, alcoolismo e toda a infinidade de coisas pesadas que puderem imaginar. Se não gosta de tais temas, apenas não leia, peço o favor de não virem criticar-me sobre o assunto depois por mensagens ou reviews. Agradeço.

* * *

**TRAILER**

**Durante séculos, eles viveram infiltrados como pessoas normais.**

**- **Como você consegue ser tão inteligente?

- Sorte.

**Não levantavam suspeitas.**

**- **Sasuke.

- Hum.

- Está quente aqui.

- Eu sei.

- Não, é sério! Você tá com febre?

- Não. Impressão sua.

**Ou pelo menos tentavam. **

- Caramba! Você estava bêbada, drogada, e caiu da cobertura daquele maldito prédio de vinte andares!

- O que você anda tomando?

- Não me diga que estou louca, eu vi, você caiu, se espatifou no chão e tinha que estar...

- Morta? Você realmente precisa se tratar!

**Mas tudo estava prestes a mudar. **

**- **O sangue z precisa ser extinto, eles são grandes ameaças.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Sugiro que não subestime a mim e meu exército de elite.

**Porque os portadores do sangue z, finalmente foram descobertos.**

**- **Que merda é essa de sangue z?

- É uma mutação genética muito rara, um novo tipo sanguíneo.

- Oh, e qual é o grande problema?

- Bem, você verá.

**E um grupo secreto de assassinos de elite ganhou uma nova missão...**

- Itachi Uchiha?

- Depende boneca, você é da policia?

- Não exatamente.

**Matá-los.**

- Porra! Quem diabos são vocês?

- Você não vai querer saber.

**E a única chance que eles tinham de sobreviver, era a união.**

**- **Você também é um assassino, já pensou que talvez eles tenham razão?

- Acha que tenho que morrer rainha do caráter? Ótimo! Mas não se esqueça de que você vem no pacote.

**Violência.**

- Onde ela está?

- No centro de tratamento intensivo.

**Perseguição **

**-** ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

- Claro. Todos vocês terão muita paz sete palmos a baixo do chão.

**Sangue **

- Sou uma boa pessoa, então me diga... Como você quer morrer?

**Paixão **

- Não era isso o que você queria? Então vá em frente, me mate.

- Agora que estou aqui, te beijar parece bem mais tentador.

**Sexo **

- Como você consegue fazer isso?

- O que?

- Me deixar louca pelo que você tem no meio das pernas.

**Amor **

**- **O que você fará quando tudo isso acabar e eu for embora?

- Procurar por você.

**E**

**- **O que mais falta acontecer nessa vidinha miserável?

**Morte. **

**- **Por favor, não me deixe agora.

- Então é assim que acontece?

- Do que você está falando?

- Do fim.

**Z-BLOOD**

* * *

Olá queridos e queridas, ****

**As fichas estão oficialmente encerradas!** E como devem perceber, o modelo não está mais aqui. Embora eu tenha dito que não voltaria com avisos e tudo o mais, eu e a Lunna nos sentimos na obrigação de deixar aqui uma pequena nota (que depois será apagada) em agradecimento a vocês!

**Foram mais de 60 fichas!**

Sério, nós não esperávamos por tudo isso e estamos entrando em parafuso por termos que escolher. Todos foram muito criativos, as fichas estavam perfeita e nós agradecemos muito mesmo a todos vocês. Vai ser um trabalho _terrivelmente difícil_ a seleção dos personagens! Aliás, ela começa AGORA.

Iremos ler com a TODAS as fichas com todo carinho e atenção e, como tanto o numero quanto a qualidade das fichas foram absurdamente altos, o critério de escolha será por quem se encaixa melhor no enredo.

Portanto, todos vocês que mandaram fichas, **cruzem os dedos e esperem que uma mensagem pessoal chegue até vocês (por mim, ou pela Lunna) até essa quarta feira.**

Se a mensagem não chegar, quer dizer que seu personagem (ou personagens) não foi (foram) escolhido(s).

Pedimos mil desculpas antecipadas! Mas levem em conta que recebemos MUITAS fichas boas e não iremos conseguir lidar com todas elas (Gente, nós nos apaixonamos por pelo menos 40 dos personagens!). Avisamos que, como pretendemos escolher uma média de 10 ou 12 personagens, a concorrência é, em média, 10 fichas por vaga. Aliás, recebemos mais fichas para caçadores. Esperamos que levem tudo isso em conta antes de jogarem macumba em mim e na Lunna ou xingarem nossas mães se gastaram horas fazendo uma ficha e ela não foi escolhida... e mais uma vez, desculpas antecipadas aos que não entrarem.

Isso é tudo.

**Beijos, Anne Scarlet & Lunna Kawaii. **


End file.
